Tears
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ia tidak bisa bermimpi, karena bagaimanapun ia bukanlah manusia. Namun ia ingin memimpikan tentang orang itu. Ia tidak bisa menangis karena ia bukan manusia, tetapi saat melihatnya menangis yang ia rasakan adalah dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Aku bukanlah manusia... tetapi setiap melihatmu menangis, dadaku terasa sakit..."


**Title : **Tears

**Genre : **Hurt/Confort/Romance

**Rated : **K+

**Pairing : **Narukami Yuu x Shirogane Naoto

**Warning : **Typo bertebaran, OOC, AU Story

**Disclaimed : **Persona Series © Atlus

**Based Story : **Doujinshi dari fandom sebelah yang tidak diketahui judulnya.

.

Suatu hari, di sebuah tempat tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dulunya, perempuan ini adalah anak yang ceria dan juga bersemangat, namun semenjak kakak laki-lakinya tewas, ia selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain.

Suatu hari, kakeknya yang merupakan keluarganya satu-satunya tampak mendatanginya—membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya hampir sama dengannya, dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata yang senada.

Senyumannya, selalu bisa mengingatkannya pada sosok kakaknya yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Naoto, mulai sekarang ia adalah temanmu…"

"Kau Naoto? Namaku adalah Narukami Yuu, senang bertemu denganmu!" senyumannya benar-benar membuka pintu hatinya yang tertutup sejak kematian kedua orang tua dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Dan ia yakin, bersama dengan pemuda itu ia akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

…Naoto's POV…

Pukul 7 pagi, kegiatanku hari ini sudah dimulai. Selalu setiap kali membuka mata aku selalu merasakan kehangatan yang bahkan tidak aku rasakan saat berada di balik selimut. Sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhku, membuatku menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu di sampingku.

"Selamat pagi Naoto!" ya, namaku adalah Shirogane Naoto dan aku adalah sarjana dibidang perancangan robot yang bekerja dibawah naungan Kirijou Group.

"Ap—" wajahnya sangat dekat, hanya ia yang bisa membuat wajahku memerah seperti ini. Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ia temui, "—N-Narukami-san, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menaiki tempat tidurku kalau aku sedang tidur!"

"Ahaha, maafkan aku Naoto~"

Pemuda ini bernama Yuu Narukami. Ia bukan seorang manusia, ia adalah seorang android yang sedang dikembangkan oleh Kirijou Group. Karena ia seorang android, tentu saja ia tidak membutuhkan tidur.

"Rasanya menyenangkan berada di sampingmu, dan lagipula—aku senang melihat wajahmu memerah seperti itu," satu kata yang selalu diucapkan olehnya setiap pagi, dan satu kata yang cukup membuat wajahku selalu memerah karenanya.

"I—itu bukan alasan!"

Dan tentu saja karena Narukami tidak tidur, ia juga tidak mengalami mimpi sama sekali.

…End of POV…

"Naoto, aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu," Yuu Narukami, adalah android yang berbeda dengan android lain. Ia memiliki komponen yang hampir sama dengan tubuh manusia asli. Dan Kirijou Group memang mencoba untuk mengembangkannya, membuatnya menjadi sosok manusia yang sempurna.

"Baiklah!"

Sebelum ia dibawa ke Kirijou Group, Yuu Narukami memang sudah menjadi android yang melayani keluarga Shirogane. Itulah sebabnya, sampai sekarang ia tetap tinggal bersama satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Shirogane tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, sebuah insiden membuat ingatannya saat berada di keluarga Shirogane sebagian terhapus, dan ia hanya ingat saat kehidupannya di Kirijou Group.

"Bagaimana?" duduk di samping sang pemilik, tersenyum dan melihat Naoto yang memakan satu demi satu makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial—" Naoto tampak tersenyum dan memakan semua makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Senang kalau kau menyukainya—" Yuu memang bisa menunjukkan raut wajah senang dan juga sedih, namun untuk merasakan atau menitikkan air mata, tentu saja itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Karena bagaimanapun ia bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Ah, sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Delapan pagi," Yuu mengambil piring kotor dan akan mencucinya saat Naoto menanyakan tentang jam. Mendengar itu tentu saja Naoto segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap dengan pakaiannya dan segala macam keperluan yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku harus cepat pergi bekerja, hari ini ada—" saat ia menoleh pada sang android, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipinya dengan tiba-tiba, "—Na—Narukami-san! Jangan lakukan itu, sudah kukatakan bukan?!"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Naoto, sangat menyukaimu."

"Bu—bukankah sudah kukatakan," menghela nafas dan mendorong tubuh Yuu menjauhinya. Berbalik untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah kala itu, "kau menyukaiku, karena aku adalah 'pemilik'mu. Dan itu salah…"

"Tetapi aku merasakan—"

"Narukami-san, kau tidak lupa bukan kalau… perasaan adalah sebuah program yang dikembangkan olehku dan juga Kirijou-san," senyumannya tampak terlihat pahit, namun tertutupi oleh topi biru yang ia kenakan saat itu.

'_Yuu bukanlah manusia—aku tidak boleh…'_

…

"Bagaimana bisa programmu sampai overheat seperti ini Narukami-san," menghela nafas, sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat yang terpasang di seluruh tempat. Berdua, hanya bersama dengan Yuu, ia sedang memperbaiki programnya yang tampak konslet tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ini…"

"Shirogane-san, sedang memperbaiki Narukami?" suara itu membuat sang gadis menoleh untuk menemukan seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mitsuru Kirijou, pemilik dari tempat ini.

"Ah Kirijou-san, begitulah—ia memaksakan diri hingga programnya overheat lagi…"

"Eh aku tidak memaksakan diri kok," jawab Yuu sambil menatap sang pemilik dan juga sang pencipta itu.

"Oh ya Shirogane-san, sepertinya Akihiko mencoba lagi untuk bertemu dengan pihak pemerintah dan sepertinya ia akan mempertimbangkan lagi tentang pengembangan yang kau bicarakan," seolah anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan, mata Naoto tampak berbinar-binar dan tampak sangat senang.

"Be—benarkah itu Kirijou-san, aku benar-benar menantikan pihak pemerintah menyetujui itu!"

'_Melihat Naoto senang itu, benar-benar manis…'_ Yuu yang tampak hanya diam dan tersenyum hanya menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ah, Naoto!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang tampak menghampirinya, "aku menemukanmu disaat yang tepat!"

"Satonaka-san, ada apa?" Chie Satonaka, adalah salah satu dari banyak engineering yang bekerja dibawah Kirijou Group. Tetapi walaupun ia perempuan tetap saja ia adalah salah satu dari yang terbaik disana.

"Aku dan Yosuke tidak tidur semalaman, dan bisa bantu kami? Yosuke juga tampaknya sudah tidak sanggup untuk bekerja," menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku tidak membantu kalian. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang…"

"Aku boleh ikut Naoto?" melihat sang pemilik berdiri, ia segera mengikuti sebelum dihentikan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tidak lupa pekerjaanmu bukan, jangan berkeliaran saja disini Narukami-san," jawab Naoto sambil tertawa. Ya, sebagai android yang menjadi pengembangan terbaru dari Kirijou Group, Yuu harus diberikan pekerjaan layaknya manusia biasa.

Dan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya adalah seorang bodyguard—dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan cukup banyak klien untuknya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti," tersenyum pada sang android dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Keadaan sejenak hening sebelum Mitsuru menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Ia benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya, bekerja keras untuk orang lain dan terkadang memaksakan dirinya—tetapi itulah sisi manis darinya…" Mitsuru yang merupakan teman dari kakaknya sejak kecil sebelum kakaknya tewas 15 tahun yang lalu itu tampak hanya menatap Naoto, "walaupun aku hanya mengenalnya hingga usianya 17 tahun sebelum ia meninggal, tetapi mereka benar-benar mirip…"

"Ya, ia benar-benar manis…"

"Kau menyukainya bukan, Narukami?" Mitsuru menatap raut wajah yang terlihat pada sang android. Senyuman yang tadi terpancar tampak meredup saat itu. Hanya sejenak, sebelum senyuman tipis kembali mengembang.

"Ya, aku menyukainya… tetapi sepertinya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, tidak sama sekali…"

…

"Naoto-chan tidak pernah terbuka dengan masalahnya," suara yang terdengar dari belakang Mitsuru membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bando berwarna merah. Yukiko Amagi, bagian management yang merupakan sahabat baik juga dari Naoto, "tetapi, setiap hari selalu ada pembicaraan tentangmu darinya…"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Ia selalu mengatakan, 'Kemarin Narukami-san dan aku pergi ke tempat ini' atau 'Narukami-san melakukan hal ini hari ini', dan sejenisnya," tertawa mengingat bagaimana Naoto yang terkenal tertutup itu bisa mengatakan hal itu, "ia memang tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya, tetapi setiap kali membicarakan tentangmu… ia selalu menunjukkan wajah bahagianya…"

"Eh benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan seperti itu," tertawa sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, tawa itu hanya sejenak terlihat dan terhenti walaupun senyumannya masih tampak terlihat kala itu.

"Benar bukan? Jadi aku yakin Naoto-chan—"

"Mitsuru-san, Yukiko—terima kasih sudah memasukkanku dalam pertimbangan," satu kalimat yang tampak membuat kedua gadis di dekat sang android terdiam. Senyumannya tampak mengembang kala itu, sambil menatap keduanya, "hasil dari pihak pemerintah—itu yang ingin kalian sembunyikan dariku bukan?"

…

"Maafkan aku Narukami-kun," Yukiko tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, namun sang android hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepala Yukiko pelan, "kami benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

"Tidak apa-apa Yukiko, terima kasih juga Mitsuru-san…" tersenyum pada perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu, "kalian memang yang terbaik…"

…

"Ahhh…" menghela nafas terlihat lelah, Naoto yang berada di ruangan lainnya bersama dengan dua orang lainnya tampak merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Melihat itu, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tampak menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa Naoto, sudah lelah?"

"Tentu saja tidak Hanamura-senpai, hanya—memikirkan sesuatu…" terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh pada sang pemuda di dekatnya, "apakah—menurut senpai, sebuah android juga bisa memiliki perasaan seperti cinta dan juga ego?"

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang susah," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Yosuke melepaskan kacamata dan juga headphonenya, "sekarang ini berbeda dengan zaman dahulu. Seiring semakin berkembangnya manusia, mereka juga mencoba untuk mengubah android hingga menyerupai manusia. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau itu akan terjadi."

…

"Tetapi pemerintah mencoba untuk menghalangi itu, karena menurutnya sebuah mesin yang memiliki ego dan perasaan yang hampir sama dengan manusia itu akan menjadi mesin yang berbahaya," Naoto tampak menutup matanya dan menghela nafas mendengar perkataan dari sang pemuda, "pemerintah berkata, jika kau mencoba untuk membuat ego itu dalam android, maka android itu akan diubah menjadi rongsokan dalam sekejap…"

Suasana hening, Naoto sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab atau mengatakan apapun sama sekali.

"Tetapi, bukankah memberikan perasaan dan ego pada mereka adalah tujuan dari Kirijou Group? Bukankah ini adalah impian yang ingin kita capai? Kau juga begitu bukan Naoto—" Naoto menoleh pada sang pemuda yang tersenyum padanya, "—kalau tidak, untuk apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi pembuat robot?"

…Flash Back…

Suara tangis anak kecil terdengar saat itu, disebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang tampak habis terbakar itu. Anak perempuan berambut biru itu tidak pernah menangis selama 2 tahun semenjak kakaknya tewas. Namun, melihat keadaan di depannya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Ia seharusnya terluka karena ledakan akibat kebocoran pada pipa gas di rumahnya. Namun, yang ia lihat setelah itu adalah tubuh pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tampak terlihat kacau. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak meleleh dan kakinya tampak hancur begitu juga dengan beberapa komponen dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan… apakah kau bodoh?!" ia tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya, namun—ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi. Terutama seseorang yang memiliki kehangatan yang sama dengan kakaknya, "kenapa kau melindungiku!"

"Ahahaha," tidak ada darah tentu saja, dan tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan dari luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya, "kau tidak terluka bukan, Naoto?"

"Diamlah, aku tidak apa-apa! Kau yang lebih terlihat kacau Yuu!"

"Aku… tidak apa-apa Naoto… yang lebih penting, kau tidak terluka," tertawa, suaranya tampak pelan dan semakin pelan kala itu.

"A—aku akan mencoba untuk mencari seseorang untuk memperbaikimu!" mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tangan itu tampak menahannya untuk bergerak. Senyuman itu tampak terlukis di wajahnya dan tangannya mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah sang gadis.

"Apakah… manusia selalu menangis saat mereka sedih?" Naoto tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Duduk kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang android, "a—aku bukan manusia, jadi aku tidak memiliki air mata. Tetapi… entah kenapa saat melihatmu menangis, dadaku… terasa sakit…"

…

"Makanya, jangan menangis Naoto…"

…End of Flash Back…

'_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis…'_

Entah sejak kapan, saat Naoto sadar ia tampak tertidur diatas rerumputan halaman gedung Kirijou dengan beberapa kertas pekerjaannya yang berserakan disana.

"Naoto!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum kearahnya, "apakah kau sudah selesai bekerja? Ayo pulang…"

Naoto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, bangkit dari tempatnya menuju ke mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Yuu saat itu. Tidak ada perkataan yang meluncur saat itu, ia tampak diam seolah memikirkan sesuatu saat itu.

'_Kalaupun aku bisa memberikan perasaan seperti manusia, Narukami-san hanya akan berakhir menjadi rongsokan besi…'_ menutup matanya dan memijat dahinya, tampak menoleh kearah jendela saat menyadari sesuatu.

"E—eh, bukankah ini jalan yang berbeda dari rumah kita?"

"Aku ingin ke sebuah tempat dulu!"

…

"Akhirnya sempat juga," membuka pintu mobil saat mereka berada di tepi pantai. Matahari tampak sudah mulai tenggelam dan tidak banyak orang berada disana. Berdiri tepat ditepian air laut dan tersenyum sambil merasakan angin laut kala itu, "aku tidak pernah ke pantai sebelum ini."

"Karena terakhir kali kau menginginkannya, tubuhmu belum kuat dengan air laut," Naoto hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas, "dulu kau bahkan hampir saja rusak dan berkarat karena terkena air sedikit saja…"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat itu—" Naoto tampak menyadari perkataannya dan menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia malah mengingatkan hal yang dilupakan oleh Yuu semenjak kejadian ledakan itu, "—yang aku ingat hanyalah saat-saat aku bersama denganmu…"

Ia yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini benar-benar memerah.

"Ya, semua hal yang kulakukan bersama denganmu…" menghela nafas, Yuu tampak masih tersenyum saat Naoto tampak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ti—tidak ada hal yang penting yang harus kau ingat Narukami-sa—"

SPLASH!

Dan saat ia sadar, air laut sudah membasahinya saat sang android menyiramnya tanpa ia ketahui. Suara tawa terdengar saat itu, dan Naoto tampak menatap dengan kesal pemuda di depannya saat itu.

"Ahahaha, kau basah Naoto!"

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku basah Narukami-san—" berlari dan mencoba untuk menyiram pemuda di depannya itu, tidak perduli kalau tubuhnya basah karena masuk kedalam air laut saat itu. Dan mereka berakhir dengan bermain air di tempat itu hingga malam.

…

Malam harinya tentu saja mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti biasanya. Mandi untuk Naoto, dan Yuu mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya. Selesai makan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton TV berdua bersama saat itu.

Sesekali Naoto tampak tertawa kecil saat Yuu mempermainkannya.

'_Ya, lebih baik seperti ini—bersama dengannya sudah cukup untukku merasa bahagia,'_ Naoto tersenyum saat Yuu tampak menunjuk kearah TV dimana saat itu sedang terlihat adegan lucu yang juga sukses membuatnya tertawa. Semua terasa menyenangkan, dan tanpa sadar ia merasakan kantuk karena waktu sudah cukup larut malam. Dan tanpa sadar, saat matanya tertutup ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yuu.

Yuu yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam, senyumannya tampak menghilang begitu saja.

'_Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan, hari dimana aku tidak bisa melihat Narukami-san kembali…'_

…

Naoto bisa merasakan tubuhnya digendong oleh seseorang. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya untuk melihat Yuu menggendongnya dengan bridal style menuju ke kamarnya.

"Narukami-san, apakah aku tertidur?"

"Hm? Begitulah, makanya aku membawamu ke kamarmu—" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan masih menggendong gadis itu. Meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, namun dengan segera ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu.

"E—eh! N—Narukami-san, sudah kubilang untuk tidak naik keatas tempat tidurku bukan?" Naoto tampak panik dengan wajah yang memerah. Baru saja akan menoleh untuk protes saat tubuh itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Membuatnya membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini—aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu," suara Yuu tampak berbisik kala itu. Membuat sang gadis tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Su—sudah kukatakan, kau tidak perlu tidur dan tidak bisa bermimpi—"

"Apakah karena aku tidak bisa bermimpi? Kalau saja—" Naoto tampak diam dan mendengarkan perkataan demi perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Yang tampak berbisik namun terdengar karena pemuda itu mengatakannya persis di depan telinganya, "—kalau saja aku adalah manusia…"

"Narukami-san—"

"Kalau saja aku manusia, aku akan tetap berada disamping orang yang aku sayangi dan akan selalu melindunginya. Melakukan semuanya bersama, menangis dan tertawa bersama, tidur dan bermimpi bersama…" Naoto tampak mengingat saat ia masih kecil bersama dengan Yuu saat itu.

"_Kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan menjadi manusia!"_

"_Tetapi bukankah itu…"_

"_Kenapa? Kalau aku menjadi manusia, bukankah kau bisa menjadi istriku Naoto?"_

"Aku ingin, mencintai seseorang yang kucintai. Berharap kalau orang itu juga mencintaiku," Naoto bisa merasakan matanya yang memanas, air mata sudah cukup ia tahan dan tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi, "aku menyukaimu… aku menyukaimu Naoto… sangat menyukaimu…"

'_Bagaimanapun kau mencintaiku, aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu…'_

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyukaimu Narukami-san, bagaimanapun kau bukanlah…"

"Aku mengerti," tertawa dan mengusap kepala gadis itu, "aku mengerti, karena aku bukanlah manusia…tidak apa-apa…"

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya basah karena air mata yang saat ini menggenangi wajahnya. Meskipun ia mencintainya, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang yang bukan manusia.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu… Naoto…"

…

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, namun saat bangun ia merasakan ranjangnya tampak kosong. Tidak ada sama sekali kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari pelukan sang pemuda malam itu.

"Narukami-san…?" menoleh dan tidak menemukan sosok itu, hanya ada sepucuk kertas yang bertuliskan tiga kalimat yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Aku akan terus mencintaimu…_

_Selamat tinggal._

Matanya membulat, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya gemetar sebelum bangkit dan dengan segera bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Mencari kemanapun—mencoba untuk menemukan sosok itu yang selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

'_Tidak… jangan pergi…'_

…

Suara derap langkah tampak terdengar di salah satu ruangan yang ada di Kirijou Group. Chie, Yukiko, serta Yosuke tampak berada disana dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah asal suara saat itu. Menemukan Naoto yang berlari kearahnya.

"Naoto-chan, ada apa?"

"N—Narukami-san menghilang," mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya, menoleh pada ketiganya yang tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Naoto, "ia hanya meninggalkan sepucut surat untukku. Dan ia pergi tanpa mengatakannya padaku…"

…

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya sampai sekarang—" menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—a-aku tidak tahu ia ada dimana…"

Yukiko, Chie, dan juga Yosuke tampak bertatapan sebelum mereka mendekati Naoto. Tidak ada perkataan yang keluar beberapa saat sebelum Yukiko mengingat dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Gedung pemerintahan—" Naoto yang mendengar itu tampak mendongak dan melihat kearah Yukiko, "—kukira ia kesana. Ia mengetahui tentang keadaannya yang akan dijadikan penelitian oleh pihak pemerintahan… Tentang struktur dan juga memori serta perasaannya yang mendekati manusia. Bahkan pihak Kirijou tidak tahu sampai mana perkembangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuu."

Tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu, dengan segera ia bangkit dan berlari keluar dari gedung itu.

Satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini—gedung pemerintahan.

…

"_Penyusup! Orang yang masuk tanpa izin, tidak terdeteksi! Musnahkan! Musnahkan!"_

Suara itu tampak benar-benar terdengar menggema di setiap sudut lorong dari gedung bawah tanah milik pemerintahan itu. Ia tidak perduli dengan beberapa ledakan dan juga asap yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sial—jangan halangi aku!"

"_Penyusup! Tangkap dia! Musnahkan!"_

"Narukami-san…" mencoba untuk menembak beberapa kamera dan juga asal dari ledakan itu dengan pistol yang ia bawa, berlari mencari jalan untuk masuk lebih dalam menuju ke tempat dimana orang-orang itu membawa Yuu.

'_Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku—aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau sampai Narukami-san… tidak, Yuu menjadi besi rongsokan!'_

"Na—YUU!" Yuu yang tampak berada di tempat yang lebih dalam, tampak tersentak sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang seolah mendengar suara Naoto yang memanggil namanya.

…

"Naoto…?"

…

Nafasnya benar-benar tampak memburu, ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat beberapa luka karena ledakan tampak berdampak padanya. Sepertinya gas yang dikeluarkan di tempat itu juga antara beracun atau mengandung gas tidur didalamnya.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawanya… aku belum mengatakannya, kalau apapun dan siapapun dia—aku akan tetap menyukainya…' _suara ledakan tampak terdengar cukup jelas kala itu. Dan seperti ada kesalahan pada ledakan itu, membuat beberapa bagian tempat itu runtuh dan akan menimpa Naoto yang ada di bawahnya.

'_A—aku tidak bisa bergerak!'_

DHUAR!

…

_Apa itu manusia…_

_Apa itu ego?_

_Hati…_

_Sebenarnya dimana hati itu berada?_

_Ini adalah dunia yang membingungkan, hanya mengandalkan sesuatu yang menurut mereka istimewa…_

"_Naoto!"_

Entah beberapa lama ia sudah pingsan, tetapi ia benar-benar sudah pasrah dengan apa yang ia dapatkan saat terakhir kali ia sadar. Dan saat membuka mata, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit yang tampak runtuh dengan beberapa peralatan yang masih menggantung disana.

'_Apa yang terjadi—aku masih hidup?'_ memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bangkit, merasakan sesuatu tampak berada di dekatnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh yang tampak tertimpa reruntuhan di depannya.

"Y—Yuu? Y—Yuu, kau tidak apa-apa?! Tunggu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" mata Yuu saat itu tertutup, tidak ada sama sekali respon yang diberikan olehnya saat Naoto memanggil namanya. Mencoba untuk memeriksa setiap komponen yang ada di dalam tubuh Yuu yang masih bisa dilihat olehnya.

'_Programnya—program untuk menahan kerusakannya hancur total, aku hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk memperbaikinya,'_ benar-benar panik saat melihat bagaimana tubuh sang android tampak lebih parah bahkan daripada saat ledakan dulu, _'tidak ada perlengkapan apapun disini…'_

"A—aku kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu…"

'_Gawat, ini tidak ada gunanya sama sekali…'_

"Yuu, bukalah matamu," menundukkan kepalanya, berada di atas tubuh sang android. Air matanya begitu saja menetes membasahi wajah sang android. Kedua tangan Naoto tampak memegang pipi pemuda itu, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, "aku menyukaimu juga… jadi, bukalah matamu, kumohon…"

…

"Yuu… kumohon…"

…

Saat Yuu membuka matanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah pemandangan putih tanpa ada apapun disana. Ya, ia hanya sendirian disana tanpa seseorangpun berada.

'_Putih… dimana ini, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, tidak ada apapun disini—'_ mencoba untuk berjalan, bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau kakinya saat ini berpijak. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Naoto yang tampak tersenyum terlintas begitu saja disana.

'_Naoto…' _mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, menyadari dan mengingat kejadian sebelum semuanya menjadi putih. Yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu adalah Naoto yang hampir saja tertimpa oleh beberapa benda dari atasnya.

'_Ah benar juga, aku melakukan hal yang ceroboh—aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis,'_ masih menoleh sekelilingnya dan berjalan, mencoba untuk mencari tahu minimal dimana ia sekarang, _'kalau saja aku tidak melakukan itu—tidak, kalau aku tidak melakukannya maka Naoto yang akan meninggal…'_

"_Aku juga menyukaimu Yuu…"_

Tersenyum saat ia ternyata masih mendengar saat Naoto mengatakan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini adalah mimpi atau bukan. Ah, mimpi—tidak mungkin kalau ini mimpi. Bagaimanapun ia bukanlah manusia, tidak akan bisa bermimpi.

Lalu, suaranya tadi…

Kali ini bukan bayangan sang terkasih yang ia lihat, namun suara tangis anak kecil yang ia dengar ditelinganya. Entah kenapa terdengar familiar, ia pernah mendengarnya disebuat tempat.

'_Yuu…'_ suara itu semakin jelas, seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekati sumber suara itu. Ya, ia ingat itu adalah suara Naoto. Saat pertama kali ia melihatnya menangis—saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

'_Naoto, kenapa kau menangis…'_ mencoba untuk mencari sumber suara itu, mencoba untuk mendekati suara itu, _'aku akan segera kesana…jadi, kau tidak perlu menangis…'_

…

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru tampak menggema di koridor yang ada di bangunan itu. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tampak mencoba untuk menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang ada di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Yosuke-kun, Chie apakah benar yang aku dengan?! Narukami-kun membuka matanya?" tampak sangat bersemangat, yang ia dengar sebelum ini tentu saja bertentangan dengan apa yang ia dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Begitulah, baru saja!" Yosuke tampak tertawa dan senang melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Bukan hanya karena perkembangan robot yang sedang ia teliti, namun karena Yuu sudah seperti sahabat dekat baginya.

"Tetapi, bukankah motherboardnya benar-benar hancur? Yang kudengar saat Naoto-chan membawa Yuu dari reruntuhan itu, semuanya programnya sudah mati."

"Sepertinya Yuu benar-benar seolah mengembangkan tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku menemukan kalau mesinnya benar-benar sudah mati."

"Jadi, program yang kalian kerjakan sudah berhasil?" Yukiko tampak sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Bukan hanya karena kami, yang melakukan banyak hal untuk ini adalah perasaan antara Yuu dan juga Naoto-chan," Chie menghela nafas dan tersenyum lega, "ia mengenal perasaan cinta dan suka, ego dan juga kesedihan. Sejak awal, semua itu bisa ia rasakan karena Naoto bukan?"

…

Di ruangan yang ada di dalam tempat Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko berdiri hanya ada Yuu dan juga Naoto disana. Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh sang android, tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali dari cengkramannya.

Sementara Yuu hanya diam dengan wajah datar, namun sebelah tangannya tampak merangkul sedikit tubuh dari sang gadis.

"Aneh, aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku melihat sebuah mimpi," matanya tampak kosong dan ia tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, "tetapi, bukankah aku ini bukan manusia?"

Naoto tidak perduli, ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Air matanya benar-benar tidak berhenti sejak melihat tubuh itu bergerak dan bangun.

"Naoto, bukankah air mata selalu menunjukkan kesedihan manusia? Kenapa kau menangis..."

"Ma-manusia itu benar-benar rumit, bahkan menangispun bukan hanya menunjukkan mereka sedang bersedih! A-aku bukan menangis karena sedih, tetapi-" matanya membulat dan perkataannya terputus saat melihat Yuu di depannya. Air mata tampak keluar dari mata abu-abunya. Bahkan sang android itu sendiri tampak terkejut merasakannya, "Yuu?"

"Kenapa aku...menangis? Bukankah aku bukan..."

...

"Tidak, kau sudah berubah menjadi manusia...Yuu." Naoto tampak tersenyum menatap pada Yuu yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Yang ia rasakan setelah itu, Naoto yang memeluknya dengan erat sekali lagi, dan dengan air mata yang kali ini ia tahu bukan keluar karena gadis itu bersedih.

…

"Teknologi benar-benar sudah jauh berkembang," pemuda berambut putih tampak berbicara dengan Mitsuru saat itu di ruangannya. Sang perempuan hanya tersenyum dan membelakangi pemuda itu, "bahkan cerita anak Pinokio, yang tampak tidak masuk akal... Boneka yang menjadi manusia, ternyata bisa diwujudkan."

"Ya, tetapi bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu mereka bisa bersama bukan? Lagipula," Mitsuru menatap kearah jendela luar dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya, "Narukami sudah berubah menjadi manusia..."

…

"Nah," Yuu tampak tersenyum pada Naoto saat mereka tampak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata sang gadis dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "karena aku sudah berubah menjadi manusia, aku bisa meminta janjiku dulu bukan?"

"Ap-" Yuu menarik tubuh gadis itu, dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Singkat namun cukup membuat wajah sang gadis memerah saat itu, "-Y-Yuu!"

"Aku bisa menagih janjimu bukan Naoto?" suaranya berbisik didepan telinga gadis itu yang sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah karena pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Jadilah kekasihku…"

.

.

.

The End

Nah, ini adalah ffic pertama me di tahun 2013, dan tentu saja pairingnya SouNao~

Sebenarnya ini ceritanya dari salah satu Doujinshi di fandom sebelah, karena ceritanya menarik me jadi pengen bikin di fandom ini XD tapi sayang me ga tahu judulnya karena pake bahasa Jepang ._.

Oke, maaf kalau abal ataupun susah dimengerti (_ _)


End file.
